


Ask prompt drabbles

by Octonaunt_Fanboy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octonaunt_Fanboy/pseuds/Octonaunt_Fanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short stories from Tumblr. Will include Spirk,Mckirk,Spones,mc spirk,ect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spock suffers from constant nightmares. Day in and day out he cannot catch an ounce of sleep without hearing the crumbling of rock and the screams of his mom and his people. He wakes up in a cold sweat and most of the time,his pillow is torn to shreds with how hard he clenches it.

His jaw aches and Dr.McCoy surmised it to be due to clenching in his sleep. Spock thinks nothing of it and bids farewell to the good doctor and freezes up in the hallway when he hears from one of the holodecks the sound of rocks tumbling down a cliff. He utters a cry and takes off to his room,hands covering his ears as the noise gets louder and louder.

Jim is sitting on Spock’s bed and is startled when Spock bursts in,tears filling his eyes. Jim stands up to comfort his first officer,who is still trembling and leads them to Spock’s bed laying down gently. Pretty soon,Spock’s whimpers peeter off into light snores and for the first time in awhile,his mind is at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off an ask by a really sweet anon.

Jim has self esteem issues. Anyone with half a brain could see that,but no one knew that more than Dr.Leonard H. McCoy. He cannot forget the countless times at the Academy he stayed up late with the younger man trying to console him. It makes his blood boil when people dismisses his genuine concern for others due to his ‘promiscuous behavior’. Jim acts like it doesn’t affect him,all grins and smiles,but once he is alone, Bones sees the spirit of a broken little boy who is trying to gain everyone’s affection and it kills him slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Spock had asthma when he was younger so he always carried around an inhaler wherever he went right? Well what If during the 5 year mission,it comes back but he doesn’t want it known? Skip to a few months later and Jim walks into the shared bathroom with Spock and freezes as he sees the Vulcan using his inhaler. Imagine how embarrassed Spock gets and how Jim comforts him afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basing this off of me and my older sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was thought of when I was making a grilled cheese sandwich for my little sister like 20 minutes ago

Spock tries to make a grilled cheese sandwich to impress Jim with his cooking skills(or lack of might I add) and when Jim walks in,the smoke alarm is going off and Spock is standing by the stove holding the pan that contains a blackened piece of bread and his face is covered in soot. Jim snorts and leaves the room,trying to contain his laughter. Spock’s face turns a dark green and he silently slips out of the house,feeling wetness welling in his eyes.

Jim finishes laughing and heads to the kitchen,only to find it empty. His grin turns into panic as he bolts out the door. He is searching the small town and is resigned to give up when he hears sniffling coming from the park. He follows the sound and is stunned to see Spock sitting on the swing set,the moonlight reflecting off the tears on his face. He steps on a twig and freezes,seeing Spock’s eyes look at him.

Spock looks up,startled at Jim’s sudden appearance and he furiously wipes his face,trying to hide the fact he was crying. Jim walks closer and pulls Spock off the swing and into his arms,murmuring apologies and sweet nothings and Spock finally breaks down. They stay like that for a few more minutes then Jim breaks away and talks about a good take out place and Spock nods slightly and they head down the street,the charred bread now a memory in the wind.


End file.
